The Mobian In Dreamland
by Warpstar Rider
Summary: This story is about how Sonic was caught in a dimensional portal and sent to Dreamland. Rated T for mild language, and future violence (including some blood). P.S. Sorry if the genres don't match. I was listening to Temmie Village -
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

At Dr. Eggman's base...

Sonic: *destroys all the badniks and saves the animals*

Eggman: Curse you, Sonic!

Tails: Give back the Chaos Emeralds right now!

Eggman: You'll never get them from me! Go, Metal Sonic! Stall them!

*Metal Sonic lands in front of Sonic*

Sonic: Heh. You know you're just wasting metal on these buckets of bolts!

Eggman: I'm not, because this time, I've made it even more powerful than before!

Sonic: (This'll be wayyy too easy!)

*Sonic and Metal Sonic begin to duke it out*

*Tails follows behind, ready to assist Sonic in any way*

Eggman: OH HO HO HO! Now that they're gone, I can work on this portal, and use it to send that no-good rat away for good!

*Metal Sonic blows up*

Tails: Good job, Sonic!

Sonic: Now, time to get those Emeralds back!

Eggman: Not so fast, hedgehog! *holds up a button*

Sonic: *Sarcastically* Oh no, Tails! It's a button!

Meanwhile in Popstar...

Dedede: Get ready for a clobberin', ya pink puffball!

Kirby: Yeah, we'll just see about that!

Dedede: *swings his hammer crazily at Kirby*

Kirby: *dodges all the swings*

Dedede: Dang it...

Kirby: *sees Waddle Doo* Alright, my turn! *inhales Waddle Doo and becomes Beam Kirby*

Dedede: Oh, boy...

Beam Kirby: *charges up an attack*

Dedede: *crushes Beam Kirby before he's done charging up the attack*

Beam Kirby: *losses his ability*

Back in Mobius...

Tails: What's your scheme, Eggman!

Eggman: Sonic, if you take one more step, you're really not gonna like what happens!

Sonic: ... *takes another step*

Eggman: *presses the button*

*Chaos Emeralds start glowing*

*portal opens up in front of Sonic and starts to pull him in*

Sonic: What?! *grabs onto a loose floorboard*

Eggman: OH HO HO HO! I told you you're not gonna like what happens! When I'm rid of you, I'll take over all of Mobius!

Sonic: Can't... Hold on... Much longer... *hand starts slipping*

Tails: *breaks the glass that the Emeralds are in*

Eggman: NOOOOOOO!

Sonic: *lets go*

*Emeralds go in the portal with him*

On Popstar...

Sonic: *unconsciously falls from the sky*

Dedede: Now, Kirby! Prepare to be finished!

Kirby: urgh...

*a Chaos Emerald donks Dedede on the head*

Dedede: *picks it up* What in the name of- *looks up*

Sonic: *falls through a conveniently placed hole in the roof and lands on Dedede*

Kirby: WHAT THE-

Dedede: Ow... My beatuiful head... *gets up* Who dares hurt the king?

Kirby: I'm pretty sure it was an accident!

Dedede: Accident my behind! Who did that!? *looks at Sonic* Why is there a dead guy on the floor?

Kirby: He's not dead. He's just passed out.

Dedede: Nothing else is falling through there, right? *looks up*

*the rest of the Chaos Emeralds donk Dedede on the head*

Dedede: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! What're these rocks doin' fallin' from the sky too?!

Kirby: Why do you even have that hole in the roof?

Dedede: Well, I thought it could be used as a sun roof!

Kirby: *facestub*

Dedede: Hey! It's not my fault all of the royal money gets put in the royal taxes!

Kirby: Well, whatever! We gotta help that... *looks at Sonic* ... Thing...

Dedede: I'll see to it that he gets put in my dungeon!

Kirby: No! I cannot let you do that!

Dedede: META KNIGHT!

Kirby: NO! Shut up!

Dedede: Don't tell me what to do! I'm the king! YO, META KNIGHT!

Kirby: SHUT UP, FATTY!

Kirby and Dedede: *have an extreme argument*

Sonic: ...Uh... *wakes up*

Kirby and Dedede: *still arguing*

Sonic: *takes out device that Tails gave him*

*device flashes "Location: Unknown"*

Sonic: Crap...

Meta Knight: *appears out of nowhere* You called me, king?

Dedede: Yeah! I need to to take away this thing! *points to where Sonic was*

Meta Knight: So... He's invisible?

Dedede: *looks around* There! *points to Sonic*

Sonic: Oh great... What now?

Meta Knight: *teleports to Sonic and grabs him by the arms*

Kirby: Stop it, Meta Knight!

Meta Knight: I follow the king's orders, not yours!

Kirby: Alright, just hold on for a minute.

Meta knight: What are you doing?

Kirby: *looks over at Sonic* Uh... Hi... I'm Kirby! What's your name?

Sonic: I'm Sonic! Sonic The Hedgehog! I would be giving you a thumbs up right now, but your friend has me by the arms, so I can't really do that!

Kirby: Meta Knight! Let him go!

Dedede: You can give him to me, Meta Knight! I'll put him in the dungeon. I need to lose a little weight, anyway...

Sonic: WHAT?!

Meta Knight: *hands him over to Dedede* Welp, you better get moving!

Dedede: *grabs Sonic*

Sonic: No way am I getting locked in a dungeon! *spindashes in Dedede's hands*

Dedede: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! *lets go of him*

Sonic: Too easy!

Dedede: Minions, attack!

*Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos surrond Sonic*

Sonic: What ARE these things?!

Kirby: You're not from around here, are you?

Sonic: Nope!

Kirby: *grabs Sonic* Well then, let's get out of here!

Dedede: Hey! Get back here, Kirby!

Meta Knight: Stop, king. Think for a moment, have you ever seen one of those "Sonic" guys here before? He must be from elsewhere.

Dedede: You're right. He doesn't know anything here, so he's completely helpless!

Meta Knight: Let's see how long he lasts!


	2. Chapter 2

CHATPER 2

Sonic: Wait... We need to go back!

Kirby: Why?

Sonic: You dragged me outta there, and I never got the chance to pick up the Chaos Emeralds!

Kirby: Wait... Was that those rock that fell from the sky?

Sonic: Yeah!

At Dedede's Castle...

Dedede: What're these rocks still doin' here?

Meta Knight: I am sensing that those rocks have unthinkable powers...

Dedede: How can rocks have super special powers!?

Meta Knight: They aren't rocks. They're emeralds...

Dedede: Oh! Then they'd fit in real well in my treasure room!

Meta Knight: Really? I don't think we should-

Dedede: I'M THE KING SO I TELL YOU WHAT TO DO!

Meta Knight: Overreact much? *takes Emeralds and puts them in the treasure room*

In Dreamland's field...

Kirby: We're already here!

Sonic: We need to go back right now!

Kirby: Not until you know everything about this place!

Sonic: Ugh...

Kirby: Oh! *points to waddle dee* That's a waddle dee! You saw tons in Dedede's castle!

Sonic: Yeah... so what's it do?

Kirby: For the most part, it's helpless!

Sonic: ...

Kirby: *points to Waddle Doo* That's a Waddle Doo! It's not helpless!

Sonic: Ok... so what does _it_ do?

Kirby: It shoots electric beams from its eyeball, so be careful!

Sonic: That sounds like it would hurt!

Kirby: *points to Bronto Burt* That's a Bronto Burt! It flies at you!

Sonic: That would be annoying!

Kirby: Trust me. It is! Hmm... *points to Scarfy* That right there is a Scarfy! Don't turn your back on it!

Sonic: Or what?

Kirby: *turns his back on Scarfy*

Scarfy: *turns to it's one-eyed form*

Sonic: Ahh! What the heck?!

Kirby: Also, they explode!

Scarfy: *explodes*

Sonic: This planet is a lie!

Kirby: Oh! You're still here! By now, people usually would've left!

Meanwhile Back in Mobius...

Tails: *runs to his lab and goes inside* Guys!

Amy: Where's Sonic?

Shadow: More importantly, where are the Chaos Emeralds?

Tails: Thaaat's what I wanted to talk to you about!

After much explaining...

Shadow: *facepalm* So let me get this straight... You sent the Chaos Emeralds with Sonic... TO ANOTHER DIMENSION!?

Amy: How could this happen? EGGMAN WILL PAY FOR THIS! *takes out Piko Piko Hammer*

Shadow: Tails, you do realize if you saved just **one** of those Emeralds, I could've teleported to that dimension, grabbed Sonic and teleported back?!

Tails: Well sorrrrry! There's only so much you can think of in a matter of seconds!

Shadow: Ugh... So... What's plan B?

Tails: Well... One of our options would be to make a fake Emerald, but I doubt you'll be able to use it...

Shadow: I'm the Ultimate Lifeform! I can use anything!

Tails: Best not to take any chances. Hmm... We could build a portal to the dimension, but then I'd have to do extra research on where exactly Sonic is.

Amy: I feel like option 2 would be the better of options.

Shadow: ... Alright then...

Tails: Then it's settled. I'll do research on what dimension Sonic is in, then I'll start building the portal!

Back in Dreamland...

Sonic: Ugh! Forget this crap! I'm going to get a chili dog!

Kirby: What's a chili dog?

Sonic: *facepalm* This planet officially stinks... Do you have chili on this planet?

Kirby: Yeah...

Sonic: And do you have hot dogs?

Kirby: Uh huh!

Sonic: A chili dog is chili poured onto a hot dog!

Kirby: Whoa! That's rad! We can wip some up at my house! I have chili, but could you come with me to get the hot dogs?

Sonic: Sure! Which way?

Kirby: *points northwest* That way!

Sonic: Got it! *zips over to the hot dog stand*

Kirby: ... He never said anything about mach 1! *follows Sonic* WAIT UP!

10 Minutes later...

Kirby: *pant* *pant* *pant* *drags himself to the hot dog stand*

Sonic: *looks at Kirby* Oh... I never told you, did I?

Kirby: *pant* Nope! *pant*

Sonic: I got the hot dogs!

Kirby: I'm... *pant* Not willing... *pant* To walk back... *pant* To my house! *pant*

Sonic: Alrighty, just ride on my back!

Kirby: *pant* *pant* *hops on Sonic's back* *pant* *pant*

Sonic: Alright! Hold on! *zips to Kirby's house*

4 hours later on planet Mobius...

Tails: Alright, guys! I've picked up Sonic's location!

Amy: Yay! I'm gonna get Sonic back soon!

Shadow: Hmph... Impressive...

Tails: Now all I have to do is make the portal itself, and have it draw energy from a power source!

Amy: What's the power source gonna be?

Tails: I'm not sure yet, but when I decide, we'll be one step closer to getting Sonic back!

Meanwhile at Kirby's house...

Kirby: Man! Chili dog are **DELICIOUS!**

Sonic: I know, right?

Kirby: Aww, shoot! We never discussed where you'd be sleeping!

Sonic: *looks at the tree in front of Kirby's house* That'll do!

Kirby: Are you sure? That's a tree, not a bed! ...

Sonic: *is already laying down on one of the tree's branches*

Kirby: Heh heh... Alright! *walk over to his bed and lays down in it*

Sonic: ... I hope Tails is doing whatever it takes to get me back... *slowly closes eyes*


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Outside Kirby's house...

Sonic: *wakes up and yawns* Huh... What a beautiful day! *jumps off the tree and goes inside Kirby's house*

Kirby: *is looking at a paper*

Sonic: Hey, Kirby!

Kirby: Sonic? *hides paper* You startled me, silly!

Sonic: What was that you were looking at?

Kirby: What're you talking about? It's nothing!

Sonic: You sure?

Kirby: ...Yup!

Sonic: You really sure?

Kirby: ... Alright, fine! I have been looking at something! *holds up paper* This is an invite to The Arena! It's held once every year, and this year, I'm old enough to enter! I'm so excited!

Sonic: *looks at invite* Pretty cool!

Kirby: Really cool! Anyway, it says I can also bring a friend! Would you like to participate?

Sonic: Uh... I don't really like fighting unless absolutley nessecary.

Kirby: Aw... C'mon! Please?

Sonic: ... Alright, Kirby! I'll join in!

Kirby: YAY!

Sonic: Heh...

Kirby: The tourement is held a week from now!

Sonic: Sweet! That'll give us enough time to get back the Chaos Emeralds!

Kirby: Oh yeah! I forgot about those!

Meanwhile in Mobius...

Amy: Whoa, Tails! How long were you up working on the portal?

Tails: I didn't get any sleep. I'm so determined to bring back Sonic that I stayed up all night!

Amy: You should get some rest. Get some sleep! I'm sure Sonic is fine!

Tails: Heh... Alright, Amy! *yawns and walks to his bedroom*

Back in Dreamland...

Kirby and Sonic: *go to the back of Dedede's castle*

Kirby: Why are the Chaos Emeralds so important?

Sonic: Well... The Chaos Emeralds can turn thoughts into power, so they're pretty helpful! But that also mean if they fall into the wrong hands...

Kirby: It can mean bad news?

Sonic: Yup... If you manage to get all 7 Chaos Emeralds, you'll gain power beyond your wildest dreams!

Kirby: Sounds a little too good to be true, but I'll help!

Kirby: *Becomes Fire Kirby and heats up the wall*

Fire Kirby: *becomes Water Kirby and cools down the wall*

Water Kirby: *drops ability* All yours!

Sonic: *Spindashes the wall and it crumbles*

Dedede: *hears the crash from his throne room* What the-

Meta Knight: I think someone is breaking into your treasure room!

Dedede: *get off the throne* We gotta stop 'em! *runs to treasure room*

Kirby: Sonic, hurry! I think they heard us!

Sonic: *grabs the Chaos Emeralds*

Dedede: *whacks Kirby with hammer*

Kirby: OW! *passes out*

Sonic: Leave him alone!

Dedede: 'Er what?

*Chaos Emeralds float around Sonic*

Dedede: What in the name of...

Meta Knight: King, stand back! This was the power I was sensing!

Dedede: *picks up Kirby and steps back*

*all are surrounded with a blinding light*

Dedede: I can't see nothin'!

Meta Knight: *covers his eyes*

*the light fades*

Dedede and Meta Knight: *look at Sonic* ...What!?

Sonic: *has become Super Sonic*

Dedede: Well, I'll be! You were right, Meta Knight!

Waddle Dee army: *surrounds Super Sonic*

Super Sonic: *wipes them all out*

Dedede: IMPOSSIBLE! META KNIGHT, GET IN THERE!

Meta Knight: *draws Galaxia and swing it at Super Sonic*

Super Sonic: *grabs Galaxia by the blade and throws it*

Meta Knight: *goes flying but uses wings to stop himself*

Dedede: Dang... *throws Kirby at Super Sonic*

Super Sonic: *catches Kirby and flies away*

Dedede: I almost had him! When I get the chance, I'll lock up Kirby in my dungeon for bein' a dogooder!

Meta Knight: I really think we should clean this mess up!

Dedede: Oh... My morgage payment is not gonna cover this...

At Kirby's house...

Super Sonic: *puts Kirby in his bed and flies away*

3 hours later in Mobius...

Tails: *comes out of his bedroom and yawns* Hey, Amy!

Amy: Did you have a good rest?

Tails: Yup! Now I think I'm gonna continue on the portal!

Amy: But you just woke up, Tails. Sonic is fine, I just know it!

Tails: I know, but I'd like to get him back here ASAP! I've missed him so much...

Amy: Alright, Tails!

Tails: *continues on making the portal*

Back in Dreamland...

Kirby: *wakes up* Huh? What am I doing here? ... Sonic? *goes outside and look up in tree* Hi Sonic!

Sonic: Sup, Kirby?

Kirby: What happened while I was out?

Sonic: *jumps down from tree* Welp... *holds out all 7 Chaos Emeralds*

Kirby: Oh! We got them back!

Sonic: Yup! And I'll make sure never to lose sight of them! Starting no-

?: *Swoops in and steal 3 of the Chaos Emeralds*

Sonic: *pokerface* Really?

Kirby: It's Dyna Blade!

Sonic: You never told me about a Dyna Blade!

Kirby: Yeah, but I'll help you get the Emeralds back, now! *hops on Sonic's back* Let's go!

Sonic: *facepalms and starts running to where Dyna Blade went*


End file.
